


The Voices

by LeonX13_L



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study (kind of?), Gen, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Violent Thoughts, only slightly though it’s not an act just a thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonX13_L/pseuds/LeonX13_L
Summary: The voices have always been there.They are a part of him.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 98





	The Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I am desperate for a character who hears things and isn’t some heartless monster.
> 
> So I projected slightly on Technoblade.
> 
> Teen rating just to be safe.
> 
> This took like half an hour to write.
> 
> Enjoy. Please comment, I’d appreciate it.

Technoblade has been hearing voices his whole life. As far back as he could remember, the voices were always there.

They made him feel torn, conflicted. Living a contradiction of feeling fear, shame and rage that make him want to rip his own hair out and hit his head against a wall until they stopped, combined with the comfort that their presence provides, knowing that if they ever disappeared, he would truly be alone.

Phil was never scared of the voices and he was never scared of Techno either. They bonded, fought, created and destroyed together, they were friends. Techno never had a friend before Phil. The voices liked Phil.

Sometimes they imitated Phil, mocking Technoblade’s loneliness. Giving him hope that his closest friend was back, hope that was dashed as soon as he remembers Phil can’t find him. Not right now.

The voices said many things, displayed many emotions. Controlling Techno more than he wants to admit.

**BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD**

Those words were common, loud and violent. The voices screamed, demanding blood, violence, demanding he return to his roots. Those words echoed in his head even when the voices weren’t all screaming them in unison. 

**Techno!**

They imitated his friends, mimicking their voices. Tricking him. The voices were malicious in that way. They usually become particularly loud and unbearable every time he falls for it.

**TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES**

The voices were on his side. Despite everything they do and say. In the end, they were always on his side. Repeating that phrase, cheering for his victory, for his life.

**UR SO BAD/techno sucks lol/WHAT A NERD**

The voices had a sick sense of humour. Probably picked it up from him  (or did he pick it up from them?) . Everytime Techno made a slight mistake, a wrong step, putting in the wrong ingredient and accidentally making the wrong potion, not winning every time. The voices were always there to make fun of him, tormenting him daily.

**E**

He wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t like it. He got countless migraines from having to sit through a voice (just one) repeatedly saying that letter. Sounding louder than all the others. This voice only ever said this letter. The other voices started saying  **E** too at times, but that one voice, low, dark, dry. It just kept saying it. He heard it every minute of every hour of every day.

The voices can all be saying the same thing or they could all be fighting to gain his attention, with many different phrases. Some of them are used only once, some stick.

Despite everything, the voices were a part of him.


End file.
